Ganas de vivir
by gleekbk
Summary: Brittana one shot.


1 de enero de 2011, 00.00 am.

Felicitaciones, confeti, gritos, risas, champán, besos, abrazos,… Es todo lo que me rodea en este pub de mala muerte de Lima, Ohio. Todos están felices celebrando con ganas el nuevo año que se nos presenta, pero yo sólo estoy aquí sentada bebiendo una copa detrás de otra, mientras lo único que me apetece es que este año también llegue a su fin.

No sé por qué le hice caso a Blaine y vine a este antro con él… Está bien, es mi mejor amigo y sólo quiere que me divierta y deje de pensar en lo asquerosamente deprimente que es mi vida, pero por mucho que lo intente no logrará que vuelvan mis ganas de vivir. No, nadie lo logrará…

¡Feliz año nuevo, amiga! – se acerca a mí sonriendo y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Igualmente, Blaine. – le sonrío levemente y él se inclina hacia mí, cogiéndome ambas manos.

Vamos a bailar. – dice tirando de mí. Consigue levantarme, ya que no opongo resistencia.

No me apetece. – digo girándome para volver al sillón en el que estaba sentada.

Oh, no. No pienso volver a la pista yo sólo, no sabes la de babosos que me han metido mano en lo poco que llevamos aquí. – río un poco ante el comentario.

Está bien, vamos a bailar. – Blaine sonríe satisfecho y me lleva con él hasta la pista, mientras me preguntó el por qué acaba convenciéndome siempre para que haga lo que quiere.

Estoy aquí, en medio de la pista, borracha y bailando con mi amigo gay como si no hubiera mañana. No sé por qué, pero cuando quiero darme cuenta estoy bailando sobre la barra, con la camisa en la mano y en sujetador, los demás me observan y gritan cosas que creo obscenas y que, por suerte, no llego a entender, pero al parecer les gusta cómo bailo y están impresionados por mi espectáculo. Sí, bailar es mi pasión y lo único que consigue que me evada de la realidad, de la cruda realidad.

Termina la canción y todos gritan entusiasmado por el numerito que acabo de montar, se me acercan todo tipo de hombres intentando tocar más de la cuenta, invadiendo mi espacio personal. Por suerte, llega Blaine quitándomelos a todos de encima y sacándome de ahí.

Britt, estás loca. – ríe haciendo movimientos exagerados con las manos.

Voy a por otra copa. – Blaine me observa aún incrédulo mientras me dirijo a la barra, pero esta vez no es para bailar.

Un malibú con piña, por favor. – le grito a una camarera que está preparando algunos cócteles. Ella se gira al escucharme y me sonríe, como nunca antes me había sonreído nadie.

¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente? – pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta.

No... – digo en un susurro casi inaudible a la vez que niego con la cabeza.

Está bien. – se encoge de hombros y me sirve lo que segundos antes le pedí. – Bailas muy bien, y llevas un sujetador de lo más sexy.

Me ruborizo y veo que aún sigo en sujetador, me vuelvo a poner la camisa de inmediato. – Tienes razón, he bebido demasiado. – digo apartando la copa y devolviéndosela a ella, avergonzada.

Ríe, y su risa me parece el sonido más maravilloso que he oído en la vida.

¿Querías llamar la atención o simplemente lo has hecho para que te contraten de gogó? – pregunta divertida, al parecer, coqueteando, o eso me gustaría pensar.

Mi mejor amigo gay me ha obligado a venir, ya que iba a pasar el año nuevo sola en casa con mi gato viendo alguna película que me hiciera llorar. – a diferencia de ella, yo no bromeo. Lo digo totalmente en serio y ella se tensa sin saber qué decir. – No te preocupes. – sonrío quitándole toda la importancia que mis palabras parecían tener.

En ese momento se acerca Blaine con un chico, ambos cogidos de las manos. -Brittany, ¿te importa que me vaya con Kurt? Ya sabes… – me dice casi pidiéndome permiso para irse con ese, aparentemente, simpático chico, a hacer sus… cosas. Me río ante eso y asintiendo con la cabeza le digo – Diviértanse, chicos. – él se acerca a darme un beso en la mejilla y me agradece que le deje ir, vuelvo a reír por eso y se aleja con el chico hasta salir del establecimiento.

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia la barra, donde minutos antes estaba esa camarera tan sexy que me coqueteaba. Sí, ahora que lo pienso es una chica muy sexy, con una voz ronca que me excita y unos labios que me apetecen besar. Quizás sea que estoy demasiado borracha, o simplemente necesite sexo después de tres meses sin acostarme con nadie… En cualquier caso, me gustaría tener más que palabras con esa camarera.

Sumida en mis pensamientos no noto cómo la chica se me acerca por la espalda. – Hola, Brittany… – me susurra al oído y me estremezco al escuchar de su boca mi nombre, nunca antes había sonado tan bien.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarla y veo que ya no lleva el uniforme de camarera que hace unos minutos tenía puesto. – ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo sin disimulo, ya que el vestido que ahora lleva le hace mucho más sexy de lo normal.

He oído a tu amigo llamarte así. – sonríe y se le forman unos hoyuelos en las mejillas que me derriten. – Bueno, yo me llamo Santana… Encantada de conocerte. – se inclina hacia mí para darme un beso en la mejilla, pero yo le cojo la cara con ambas manos y la beso. Es un beso tímido que no sé por qué le he dado, simplemente sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, y cuando estaba a punto de separarme, convencida de que la pobre chica saldría corriendo por lo que acababa de hacer, noto que pone sus manos en mis caderas y que intenta abrirse paso entre mis labios, buscando mi lengua con la suya. Esto me sorprende, pero no dudo ni un momento en profundizar ese beso. Ella introduce sus manos bajo mi camisa y suspiro al sentir el contacto de su piel con la mía, yo enredo mis dedos en su cabello y alargo el beso cuanto puedo.

Nos separamos un poco, necesitamos coger aire. – Santana, yo… – ella se muerde el labio inferior y, sin decir nada, me coge de la muñeca hasta llegar al baño. Me mete en uno de ellos violentamente, cosa que me escita, y le pone el seguro a la puerta. Lentamente le abro la cremallera del vestido acariciándole la espalda en el recorrido, ella me quita la camisa observando, no por primera vez, mi sujetador negro de encaje. Cuando termino de quitarle el vestido me quedo durante un corto periodo de tiempo observando su perfecta silueta, ella se apodera de mis pechos, mordiéndolos y acariciándolos con ganas, mientras yo intento que los gemidos no salgan de mi boca. Quiero hacérselo lento, pero al parecer ella no está por la labor, por lo que la paro cogiéndole de la barbilla y vuelvo a irrumpir en su boca, me muerde el labio inferior y me separo un poco de ella, mirándola a los ojos. – Tranquila, no tenemos prisa… – susurro rozando mis labios con los suyos.

Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar… – dice mirándome intensamente con esos ojos tan oscuros y a la vez hermosos como el cielo de la noche.

Sólo estate quietecita, no te muevas. – la pego a la pared agarrándola por las manos y aprisionándolas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Ella mira lo que hago e intenta besarme, pero niego con la cabeza mirándola maliciosamente. Quiero hacerle sufrir, quiero jugar con ella.

Comienzo a besarle el mentón y bajo por su cuello muy lentamente, dejo de sujetarle las manos para deshacerme de su sujetador y al ver sus grandes pechos con los pezones erectos no puedo hacer otra cosa que lanzarme a ellos, le masajeo uno con una mano mientras que mi boca juega con el otro. Vuelvo a sus labios bajando mi mano por su liso abdomen hasta llegar al borde de su tanga, el cual va a juego con su sujetador, y se lo quito con agilidad. Ahora mismo está entre la pared y mi cuerpo, completamente desnuda, totalmente expuesta a mí. Veo el nerviosismo en sus ojos, se siente indefensa ante esta situación y lo entiendo, pero he de reconocer que me gusta tener el control sobre ella.

La miro de arriba a abajo una y otra vez a la vez que recorro su cuerpo con mis manos, acariciándola. No dice ni una sola palabra, sabe que tengo el control y no va a hacer nada para que eso cambie, me encanta. – Eres perfecta. – le susurro al oído y acto seguido le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja. Tras esto dirijo mi mano directamente a su sexo, sintiéndolo completamente mojado y sin previo aviso comienzo a estimular su clítoris, esta acción tan repentina hace que Santana grite sin quererlo. Detengo mi mano y beso su cuello, lo muerdo y le dejo una marca importante.

A Santana le tiemblan las piernas, está deseando que siga y ahora mismo, probablemente me odie por hacerle esto. La miro a los ojos y me devuelve una mirada suplicante que pide que continúe con lo que he empezado. No lo soporto más, yo también quiero hacérselo y ya ha sufrido suficiente. Vuelvo a mover mi mano en su sexo, y sumerjo lentamente un dedo en lo más profundo de ella. Me gime al oído y me excita, lo que provoca que introduzca un segundo dedo. Muevo ambos dedos de dentro a afuera, mientras que con el pulgar masajeo su clítoris. Se retuerce de placer sujetándose a mi espalda y rasgándola, haciéndome gemir de dolor.

Introduzco los dedos en ella una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y parece enloquecer, gime y grita mi nombre sin ni siquiera evitarlo, le da igual que nos oigan. Yo sonrío mirándola hipnotizada por su belleza, cada gesto de placer que hace, cada gemido que sale de su garganta y cada vez que pronuncia, como puede, mi nombre, me estremezco. Cuando quiero darme cuenta explota en el orgasmo, lo noto en mi mano y en el grito que ha invadido todo el baño. Sí, estoy segura de que todas y cada una de las personas de este antro han escuchado el orgasmo. Sin darme cuenta yo también suelto un gemido con ella, no a unos decibelios tan altos ni con la misma intensidad, pero era un gemido con su nombre. Santana me mira exhausta con una gran sonrisa en la cara, creo que le ha gustado. Pareciendo adivinar mis pensamientos dice – Me ha encantado. – y me besa.

No sé cuándo ha pasado, pero yo también estoy completamente desnuda. Está a mis pies, de rodillas y me está invadiendo el placer por cada parte de mi cuerpo. No puede estar haciendo eso que está haciendo, su lengua me está volviendo loca. Echo mi cabeza hacia tras y sujeto la suya con desesperación, evitando que salga de ahí abajo. No quiero que me haga lo mismo que yo le he hecho, no quiero que me haga sufrir. Mientras hace de las suyas con la lengua introduce uno de sus dedos en mí y es entonces cuando me muerdo el labio fuertemente para evitar gritar, haciéndome un corte en él, pero aún así grito.

Santana introduce entonces un segundo dedo y me sienta en la taza del váter. Creo que me muero cuando se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí y comienza a mover sus caderas a la vez que sus dedos en mi interior. Me besa de tal manera que parece estar bebiéndome, sus caderas y las mías comienzan a sincronizarse. Nuestros cuerpos se compenetran a la perfección. Sus dedos hacen maravillas dentro de mí y ya no aguanto más, llego al clímax en un grito similar al que ella había soltado tan sólo minutos antes. Y acto seguido, llega ella al orgasmo. – Me has devuelto las ganas de vivir. – digo con una sinceridad en las palabras que hasta yo me sorprendo, ella tan sólo se limita a besarme, pero no como antes lo habíamos hecho. Me besa con dulzura y, parece, que con amor.

Gracias… – Es lo único que ella dice, pero con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que demuestran exactamente eso, gratitud.

Aquí estamos, Santana y yo, yo y Santana, dos jóvenes que se acaban de conocer en un antro de mala muerte y que acaban de tener sexo en el baño de éste.

Y ella se va, y yo me voy, y ni siquiera hemos intercambiado nuestros teléfonos. Quizás no la vuelva a ver nunca, quizás no debería importarme, quizás estemos hechas la una para la otra…


End file.
